Stranded
by xXxdaisukexXx
Summary: My first story !Pai and Lettuce Get stuck on a mountaintop Pai X Lettuce.
1. Earthquakes and no signal

This is my first ever fanfic so enjoy! Lettuce Xpai

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew.

Prologue

Lettuce was walking with the other mew mews around the top of a mountain, looking for the mysterious mew aqua when an earthquake hit. Lettuce finds herself separated from the other mew mews on a mountain in a snowstorm with an unexpected companion.

Chapter 1

Lettuce looked around worriedly thinking about her friends, hoping they were alright. A cool breeze danced across the mountaintop. Lettuce turned and saw, to her surprise, a confused looking Pai.

"Pai san?" she muttered

"Where…how…how did I get here?" Pai said, making it obvious he was here by accident. He started to fiddle around trying to teleport back to wherever he was seconds ago this was followed by him swearing very loudly at the snow.

"There's probably no signal up here," Lettuce said timidly. "Aren't you cold, Pai san?" she asked looking at his clothes doubtfully; he was definitely dressed for warmer weather. She, herself was wearing a thick duffel coat, skirt tights and boots.

"Um…Lettuce…" Pai said, acting as cool as ever, "do you know the way off here? Or at least the way to somewhere we can stay until we get off?" He was obviously embarrassed at having to ask for her help.

"Well…um…" Lettuce blushed at the thought of staying with Pai "we could look?" she suggested lamely, her red cheeks now nicely complimenting her emerald hair.

"O.K." Pai agreed.

They set off around the mountain, looking for shelter. Lettuce looked at Pai for a moment, he looked straight back and, mortified, Lettuce quickly looked away. This was followed by an awkward silence, broken, as would be expected, by Lettuce.

"Look over there!" Lettuce yelled happily, pointing towards a small coniferous forest.

"It looks like reasonable shelter from the snow. " Pai commented

"Come on!" she said excitedly, grabbing Pai's hand and dragging him towards the forest, stopping at the entrance.

"It looks kind of scary…" Lettuce said. Seconds later she realized she was still holding Pai's hand. She dropped it, blushing fiercely.

"s-so-sorry" she stammered as they started to walk through the forest. Pai just looked amused and slightly pleased with himself.


	2. Thorns and eye contact

Hey!! Well it is my second chapter already! And I am hoping it gets as positive reviews as the first!

Unfortunately I do not own Tokyo mew mew. If I did Masaya would not exist.

---Chapter 2---

_Thorns and eye contact._

"I think here would be a good place to set up camp." Pai stated in his usual manner as if they were on some kind of survival trip.

"Um…Pai san we don't have anything to set up camp."

"We'll manage—"He cut himself off looking like he had something else to say.

"Well one of us can sleep here," she said gesturing to a small log. "Unless you want to that is."

"I think we can both fit actually…if that's ok with you."

"S'ok" she muttered, turning red once more.

So they both slept, resting their heads on the log.

The next morning, Lettuce was first to wake up and, to her utter embarrassment realized that either she or Pai had rolled over in their sleep and they were sleeping right next to each other. He was so close she could hear his breathing, as much as she enjoyed the closeness she knew how mortified she would be when he woke up. Gently she started to roll away from Pai, only to find that it was him that had moved not her. She found this because her head fell off the end of the log and into a thorn bush. She let out a small scream, waking Pai who saw he had rolled over and presumed he had pushed her into the thorns. He sat up and apologized over and over for five minutes.

"Its fine Pai san I'm ok! Really!" She stammered.

"No, let me see" he insisted and lettuce dropped her hand from her face. Pai ran his hand over her cheek. "We really need to get these thorns out." He said calmly. "I'm sorry if this hurts." He took hold of one of the five thorns in her face and sharply pulled it out. Lettuce let out a short gasp of pain and her cheek started to bleed a little.

"I'm so sorry!" Pai said, frantically looking for something to help stop the bleeding, then realizing his ever cool appearance had been completely lost, but he didn't care. But he couldn't help feeling guilty. He didn't know why but he did, looking at her, he could see the pain from the thorns on her face, and it wrenched at his heart to see her like this. _Perhaps…perhaps I… love her?_ He asked ion his head. Then cursed himself for even thinking about it.

When he looked at her again, she was holding a small white handkerchief in her hand.

"I found something." She smiled. He took the cloth from her. He held her face still with one hand and tried to get the other thorns out as painlessly as possible.

"Done" Pai said, "I hope it didn't …um…does it hurt?" he said. He was still holding her face gently and, for the first proper time, looking into her emerald eyes. His heart started to beat faster, not because of the eye contact, but how she was looking back…


	3. Wild strawberries and a concerned friend

---Chapter 3---

Finally I get to upload more chapters!!!!! I have had exams for a while and so I haven't had much time to update my stories! Sorry about that! Anyway on with the story!

Lettuce and Pai were looking straight at each other. _Is she going to kiss me?_ Pai thought to himself…

"Okay… um…. I'm going for a walk."

Obviously not.

"Where?"

"Just around, I'll look for some more food and stuff." Lettuce said.

"Ok if you're more than an hour I'll catch up to you."

"Ok." She replied

_What a strange thing to say. _Thought Lettuce as she made her way through the forest. She saw a slight silver glistening ahead of her and, feeling unusually brave, she went to see what it was. It was a lake. A beautiful, enormous lake surrounded by evergreen trees, hidden in the depths of the forest. The light shone through the gaps in the canopy, dancing across the surface of the ice blue, crystal clear water. Lettuce sat on a ledge, her feet dangling about half a meter above the water. She pulled her cell out of her pocket. There was no reception, not that she had expected there to be. Lettuce shifted so she was lying on her back, looking up at the trees above her and, momentarily, shut her eyes.

She woke up almost four hours later and was shocked to find Pai sitting next to her, looking like he was going to be sick.

"Pai san? What's wrong?" she said, sitting up.

" An hour you said. You were four!" he hissed. "I only just found you, what were you playing at! I only just found you, I thought you were dead."

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Yeah you should be. I'm finding my own way back! I don't want to see you again!" Pai yelled. Tears fell down Lettuce's face.

"Lettuce…?" he said quietly, taking a step towards her. She moved away from him, still crying. "Lettuce I didn't mean it… I'm sorry." Lettuce nodded, which Pai took as an acceptance of his apology. He walked over to her and hugged her as she sobbed into his shoulder. Pai stroked her hair and looked over to see lettuce's cell on the floor. It was on the contact Shirogane san. Pai felt a pang of jealousy deep in his heart.

"Hey, Lettuce?" Pai said after she had stopped crying.

"mm…?"

"Are you and Shirogane going out?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing…" he said, satisfied.

"Oh, I found some wild strawberries, look!" she said, pointing to the bright red fruits. They sat, looking over the lake and eating wild strawberries as they watched the sunset, Lettuce's head resting on Pai's shoulder.


	4. White roses and a capture

Chapter 4!!!

I've really been getting on with writing this recently! But I have changed a few of my ideas for the story which means chapter 7 onwards needs to be re-written! But it's the holidays now so I have more time on my hands to update. Anyway thanks for sticking with the story this far, and I really appreciate the nice reviews.

Anyway, on with the story!

Pai woke up first that day, which was unusual. He looked over and saw Lettuce still sleeping with her head on his chest. He smiled as he looked at her; she stirred and opened her eyes. She looked up at Pai.

"Good morning," he smiled. Lettuce turned scarlet, started to stammer about something and quickly got up. "I'm just going out for half an hour, Ok?" he said to her as she fidgeted with her hair. She mumbled something which, to Pai, sounded like

"Sritefyogo"

Which he took to mean:

"It's alright if you go."

"I'll see you soon." He said, and he left. Lettuce sat there for a moment, mortified at how she and Pai had slept. She took off her thick jumper, tights and coat (as it was much warmer now) so she was left wearing a pale green polo shirt, a denim mini and the same flat boots as she had been wearing the whole time. Lettuce carefully folded her clothes and put them at the foot of a tree.

Meanwhile Pai was walking through the forest, his mind far from at ease. _There is absolutely no way that I could love her,_ He assured himself. Pai looked at a white rose bush and smiled to himself as he remembered Lettuce saying white ones were her favorite flowers. Carefully he picked one of the flowers and dethorned it to give to Lettuce.

They greeted each other with a simultaneous "hey" when Pai got back.

"Are those different clothes?"

"Um… yes I was too hot inmyjacketandstuffsoitookitioffiknowitlooksstupid um…" she replied, her words gradually merging together.

"Looks nice… oh, this is for you." He said, slightly embarrassed. This had sounded so much better in his head! "It's um… a sorry about yesterday…" Lettuce hugged him, realized what she was doing, let go promptly and turned pink. Pai chuckled at how embarrassed she was… or… was that a bad thing? He had no frame of reference when it came to human girls.

"I-I'm going to the stream to get some water."

"Lettuce we live next to a lake."

"Well… um stream water is cleaner!" she said, grabbing a bucket and going to the stream. She was glad to be away from Pai, as she was still embarrassed about hugging him. As she collected water she heard a rustling in the bushes. _I am mew Lettuce._ She thought, clenching her fists. _I should not be scared._ There was a distant yell. Terrified, she dropped the bucket and ran back to Pai.

"Pai!" she yelled as she stumbled back to the lakeside. Pai wasn't there. "Pai! Where are you?" she yelled frantically.

"Lettuce!" she heard Pai's voice and turned so she was looking across the lake and saw him. Pai was tied to a tree on the other side of the lake. Lettuce looked curiously from Pai to the narrowest part of the lake, which was almost four meters, wondering if she could jump it. _I'll never know unless I try. _She thought, running towards the ledge as fast as she could. Everything seemed to slow down as Lettuce approached the lake. She heard Pai shout "No! Lettuce, wait!" Adrenaline rushed through her like electricity as she jumped…

Ok that's another chapter done! I'm really enjoying writing this, although it starts to get a little dark for a while here which I haven't tried writing before, so let me know what you think!

- Sakura

x


End file.
